My Heart Will Go On
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to My Heart Will Go On. Crowpaw's POV on what happened to Feathertail in Moonrise. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MOONRISE! MAJOR SPOILERS! R&R Rated for...well, you know...


**Yep, back with another oneshot. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOONRISE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Oneshot songfic in Crowpaw's POV about...Feathertail. MAJOR spoiler for Moonrise! Don't read if you haven't read Moonrise!**

My Heart Will Go On

---------------

"Feathertail! No!" I screamed as my beloved she-cat jumped to the ceiling of the cave, loosening the rocks until they fell with a crash to the ground, directly on the sharptooth.

_Crash_

That's what my heart did the moment the rocks hit the ground.

Dust caused my throat to constrict as he looked around, squinting against it. "Feathertail?" he heard himself mew, sounding like an injuried kit. "Feathertail, are you okay?"

There was no answer. He scrambled from the corner of the cave, coughing in the dust. He froze when Sharptooth twitched, then lay still forever.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

"Feathertail?" he heard Stormfur say somewhere in the darkness of the cave. Crowpaw stalked forward, finally seeing her fur, sparkling in the flitered moonlight. He rushed foward, hearing Stormfur do the same thing nearby.

No! Feathertail! he screamed in his mind. She was not moving, and Crowpaw felt panicky until he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"She's going to be okay," he heard Stormfur choke nearby. "She'll be fine." Crowpaw looked up, seeing his dim outline almost next to him before looking back down at Feathertail. Her eyes suddenly opened, and Crowpaw felt sick to see the glimmer in them, as if she were already with StarClan itself.

"You'll...have to return the message...for me, Stonefur," she rasped. That beautiful voice. Would I ever hear it again? I tried to say something, anything to keep her alive, but my voice was caught in my throat. She turned to me, her beautiful fur shinning in the moonlight. She gave me a small smile, and I felt myself trembling.

"What? ...Do you think...I have nine lives? ...I can't...keep saving your...life all the time..." she chuckled softly. I gave a sad smile, and pressed my nose into her fur.

"Don't leave me, Feathertail," I whispered into her ear. She only looked at me, eyes filled with the love she felt, before she gave one shudder, and died, right there, under my paws.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

"Feathertail," I heard Stormfur wail. I sobbed into my beloved Feathertail's pelt, wishing she would come back. I never told her how much I loved her...And now, it was too late.

I heard the rise of the journeying cats wails, but as I lifted my head, mine was the loudest of them all, second only to Stormfur's. I blinked, feeling lost, empty, and alone for the very first time since she looked at me.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Crowpaw," I heard Brambleclaw whisper in my ear StarClan knows how long later. I groaned. A dream. It had to have been a dream. I lifted my head hopefully, but wailed in terror when I saw her body lying next to me. Brambleclaw looked away, and Stormfur approached. I couldn't live with it. I had to have her back.

We buried her near the river. She would've liked that. It was where she was used to. She was used to the rushing water. She had told me how much she missed that when we were crossing the twolegplaces. I always promised her we'd find one on the way. And we had. Too bad she didn't get to see her new home, with a rushing river just as she was used to.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone_

I sat by her grave long after Stormfur had fallen asleep that night. I couldn't leave her side. How could I leave when her spirit remained here?

"Feathertail...I hope...you're listening..." I had whispered, looking into the sky. "I love you so much...Did you know that? How am I supposed to live with you gone?"

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on_

"Feathertail, I love you...please...come back..." By now, I was sobbing, my tears mostening the ground under me. "Can you hear me? I need you, Feathertail! I love you...Why did you leave me? Why? StarClan, why did you take her?"

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

I sat there a long time, not moving at all. How could she have left me? Why couldn't it have been me? I would've died for her! I sobbed, not caring who saw or heared, or who even woke up.

"Crowpaw..."

My head shot up, and I turned to see my beautiful Feathertail sitting at the entrance of the cave, pelt glistening with the stars of StarClan. She padded toward me, and I got up.

"Feathertail..."

"Crowpaw...I am with you always..." she told me. I reached out to touch her, just one last time, but my nose went through her. It was horrible.

"I love you, Feathertail."

_You're here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"My heart will go on, Crowpaw. I love you too. Carry my spirit with you." She started to fade, and I felt as if the world was disolving beneath me.

"But...how can I live with out you, Feathertail?"

"Forever...will I love you." She disappeared, just as mist does with the wind.

"Feathertail!" I wailed, collasping.

---------------

We left the next morning and I pried myself away from her grave. As I looked back on last time at the river near her grave, I watched as a shimmering silver cat watched me, then disappeared forever in the sunlight. I smiled.

"My heart will go on..." I whispered, before turning and disappering out of site.

---------------

**Well, how was it? Review and tell me! SoL**


End file.
